


us against the world

by moacrosm



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst? maybe? idk it's MIXED, Enemies to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and based on that matching set of LOCK AND KEY EARRINGS AND NECKLACES WHOOT, based on beomgyu's habits of playing with taehyun's ears, fuck what the universe says, it's us against the world, taegyu gonna change their fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moacrosm/pseuds/moacrosm
Summary: There's a rule that he sets for himself; to not fall in love with the likes of Choi BeomgyuTaehyun falls in love with him.A Not-So-Soulmate AU Based on 191227 Taegyu
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 19
Kudos: 261





	us against the world

**Author's Note:**

> https://open.spotify.com/album/4mn6UviE5kkqGrHkxXzjnK  
> hi pls listen to this song as u read

Kang Taehyun was a man of morals. He was a part of the student's disciplinary committee. Whenever he sees any wrongdoings, he straightens them up - according to the rules it applies. Taehyun enjoys following the world to its rules. He thinks that the world has its own rules; and in order to live peacefully, the residents must abide to the rules. 

Choi Beomgyu, on the other hand,  _ loves _ breaking the rules. Late to class? Check. Bleached hair and piercings? Check. Skipping classes? Check. He was someone that Taehyun  _ absolutely _ despises. Thankfully, since he’s a senior; Taehyun rarely has the chance to be the one in charge of his detention.

But the universe has its own ways of meeting them; Taehyun’s senior who is usually in charge of Beomgyu, was sick and asked Taehyun to cover for him. Not able to refuse, he agreed.

Their story starts from then on. If Taehyun had hated him before, without even knowing him personally, then Taehyun despises him now.

He was always sleeping during detention, whenever he isn’t, he chooses to doodle instead of writing his letter of apology. Not to mention he keeps flirting with Taehyun, calling him sweetheart and all, asking him to hang out sometimes. He even demanded Taehyun to be in charge of him instead, saying that he’d regret his actions more if a cute guy was with him (What a lie, he just enjoyed detention more and keeps  _ coming  _ to him)

Taehyun hates his guts, really. But he hates him more for being awfully  _ attractive _ . And he hates how Beomgyu notices how flustered he is being in the same room as him, with his sweet talks- so he continues to intrude on the younger’s personal space, to his dismay (He  _ did not  _ need to be able to look at Beomgyu’s face so close that he could count his pretty long eyelashes, thank you. He could barely breathe at that moment. What frustrates him is that Beomgyu  _ enjoys  _ it and  _ smirks  _ at him, continuing to do so)

He sets a rule to himself; he would never _ever_ fall in love with the likes of Choi Beomgyu. 

Taehyun always takes the bus to school, it's nice and convenient; he likes the feeling of staring outside the window and enjoying the morning breeze. He always gets up early and is the first to arrive in class, to fulfill his morning uniform check to the students. 

Mornings are nice. It's always quiet. He enjoys the solitude given to him, he can listen to songs and read a book on the ride. He plans to finish _Holding Up the Universe_ by today. He's got his favorite playlist and book ready.

Sadly, today isn't his day.

"Oh~ Taehyun, you take the bus too?"

Taehyun glances up, facing Beomgyu, showing him a face that clearly shows he's dissatisfied. Much more when the older decides to take the seat beside the younger, without asking first. "I never said you could sit here."

"Why not?"

"There are many seats empty here. Go sit there instead."

"But it isn't fun without you," Beomgyu smirks, leaning to Taehyun's side. "Oh? Never thought you liked romance books."

The younger sighs, opening the page he last read, ignoring the older completely.

Taehyun continues to ignore him, despite the older's whines, turning the volume on his earphones higher.

Before it reaches 80%, a hand covers his phone, and his hand afterwards, pulling his fingers one by one from his phone. Beomgyu's hand takes Taehyun's phone away and turns the volume down, shaking his head. "You'll hurt your ears you know, it's best to listen it at between 60 to 70 decibels." 

"I - " Taehyun starts, flustered by the sudden touch. "I don't need you to tell me that. And it's okay, with around 60 to 85 decibels. More than that then people are ensured to restrict their usage."

Beomgyu laughs, "Oh, you're really smart."

"It's basic knowledge."

"Anyways, I never thought you'd be a romantic." Beomgyu says. "You, strict and serious, turns out to be a whole softie at heart." He smirks, "And you're always flustered whenever we're close." To prove his point, Beomgyu leans closer, earning a slap from Taehyun.

Chuckling, he leans back to his seat, putting distance between the two of them. "You're more interesting than I thought. I'm curious, what more do you like? Surprise me."

"I don't have the need to tell you." Taehyun answers. "And we're not that close to share our likes and dislikes."

"But I can tell you what I dislike." 

Beomgyu's eyes twinkles at that, "Oh? What?"

"You."

Beomgyu laughs, it irks Taehyun how it manages to make his heart leap a little, with every giggle that follows. 

“Why do you keep breaking the rules?” Taehyun asks, without sparing the older any glance as he was doing his homework.

Beomgyu hums, “Look at the other person when you’re talking, sweetheart.” 

Grumbling, Taehyun does as what he says, putting down his pen and repeats the question.

“I’m bored, that’s all.” Beomgyu answers simply, continuing when Taehyun gives him that look -  _ Are-You-Serious-I’m-A-Moment-To-Go-From-Slapping-Your-Brains-Out -  _ “I don’t want to live in a world; where I have to abide by the rules. I want to do what I want.” Taehyun sees him playing with his lock necklace, he himself, unconsciously covers his key earrings.

In this world, people are born either with a key or a lock as an accessories; if it clicks, then the person who unlocks it is your soulmate, and vice versa. Taehyun is a romantic, he believes that a person is truly destined to be with someone else; and they will love each other forever until they die. He likes the idea of having someone completely to yourself; without any drama or anything - because the universe has destined them to be together no matter what.

"Taehyun-a, do you believe in soulmates?" Beomgyu asks him out of the sudden.

Taehyun, confused by the sudden change of topic, hesitantly nods. 

He hasn't found the one, of course - he has to be _friends_ with them first. It's impossible to ask to a stranger to match their locks, right? It's troublesome. He also has the principle that, if they were truly the one, then without the key - he'll know that someone is his soulmate. That they're destined to be together, drawn to be together in this story.

"I don't." Hearing that, Taehyun raises his eyebrows, genuinely curious of the older's thoughts. Because- why? "I mean, soulmates doesn't have to be romantic, right? It can be platonic." Beomgyu continues, looking outside, his eyes distant - _lost,_ without any hope or the usual glimmer that's inside his brown honey orbs. "What if their destined other was dead in an early age? Do they have to live their life, alone, without anyone by their side then?"

At his words, Taehyun chooses to be silent. It's not like he has never thought of it before, he has, but he lets himself to forget about those thoughts; it means nothing, to worry about those. He's just going to live his life, hoping to meet the one, soon. Thinking that he's _lucky_ to receive the blessings of a soulmate's presence.

"Because of that, I don't believe in any rules that the universe has decided for us." Beomgyu continues, "There are no absolute rules in this world. We can always find a way to manipulate it in our way, and live our lives to the fullest."

“I only live once, and I don’t want to regret any second of it.”

Taehyun grows silent. And at that moment, he nearly falls in love with his words.

Taehyun falls in love with Beomgyu’s words.

It’s simple, really. Once again, Beomgyu was caught sleeping in classes so he was told to stay after class and submit the usual “I regret doing this _ blablabla”, Beomgyu could even recite it in his head without racking his brain off. 

Instead of an I’m sorry, Taehyun finds himself admiring the older’s words- poetry? lyrics?

_ Forget the forever _

_ Leaving for later _

_ But later comes never _

“You write lyrics?” Taehyun asks him, forgetting the fact that he should have written his letter. 

The older shrugs, leaning back to his chair. “I write, time by time, it’s a hobby.” He bit his lips. “Right - Sorry, I shouldn’t have written that - Give that back-”

“No,” Taehyun cuts him off. “I like it.”

His eyes widens, full of shock and a glimmer of happiness is there. “Really?” He says bashfully.

Taehyun nods, clutching the paper, holding it close to his chest. 

_ All I need is you beside me _

_ In the empty space _

_ Sun has hid its face _

“It’s beautiful.”

The next thing he knows, he falls in love with Beomgyu’s smile. His smile was the prettiest smile Taehyun has ever seen; it seems so genuinely sweet with the touch of shyness, it gives him an unexpected warmth. Just like the spring.

And he isn’t surprised, that he finds himself falling in love with Beomgyu’s everything.

  
  
  
  
  
It starts from the simplest things, they take the bus together every day (Beomgyu has figured out Taehyun's schedule by now, and continues to disturb the younger - tailing him everywhere, claiming that it's fun to be with him.) , stays in school after school, and with every messages that comes (Beomgyu added his contact to Taehyun's phone, to the younger's dismay) Taehyun finds himself waiting for more good morning and good night texts from him.

They talk regularly, with Beomgyu sending him daily pics of his pet, Toto - and Taehyun, sending him a picture of his cat, Hobak (Beomgyu squeals at how adorable he is)

Taehyun likes Beomgyu's company more than he thought; he's... fun to be around. He makes a good company. Taehyun's earlier first impression of Beomgyu was completely erased; he starts admiring the older's thoughts on things, words, skills, everything. In the end, Beomgyu was just an unique teenager who wants to chase his dreams to become a producer.

He especially loves when Beomgyu sends him another work of his writings; even if it's just a rant of his life, or anything. Just the thought of the older writing his thoughts into words and sending it to him makes him smile. Before he knows it, just thinking about the older already makes him smile. 

They just talk. And that's all that it takes for Taehyun to fall in love with him. 

As time goes by,

Beomgyu falls in love with him too.

They share their first kiss on the classroom, after school. The classroom was empty, except for the both of them. Beomgyu was writing new lyrics in his worn-out notebook, while Taehyun was writing a report for the student’s disciplinary committee. 

It happens naturally. They look at each other, and time stops. Nothing was in their mind, except the boy in front of them.

Beomgyu was the one to lean in first, closing his eyes, shaking.

Taehyun’s hands covers his hand, telling him that it’s okay and closes the gap between the two of them - sharing a sweet and chaste kiss. 

A dust of pink appears on their cheeks, giggling, like children.

“Want to try again? The angle wasn’t right,”

So they did. Beomgyu’s hand angles Taehyun’s head so their lips could lock perfectly to each other, and Taehyun wraps his arms around Beomgyu, holding him tight.

  
  


Beomgyu has always loved Taehyun’s eyes, big and full of curiosity - and it always makes his heart warm whenever Taehyun looks at him with those gentle gaze. but he hated it this time. When he looks down to Taehyun’s eyes, it reflects devastation that it breaks Beomgyu’s heart to pieces. 

“Maybe in another world, it’ll be different for us.” The younger mumbles, voice so small and  _ fragile _ , Beomgyu just wants to hug him and tell him that everything will be okay. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Beomgyu replies, stroking his hair gently. “I still love you either way,”

On that day, they try to unlock Beomgyu's lock with Taehyun's key.

It doesn't click.

They're on the couch, Taehyun's head on Beomgyu's lap, covered by his thick and fluffy blanket, keeping both of them warm in the cold winter air. Their eyes are set on the TV; watching Taehyun's favorite movie series - Marvel. Beomgyu doesn't understand a thing. Who the hell is _Hydra_ and why do all of them hate them? And who is that purple titan? Beomgyu continues to munch on his popcorn, trying his best to enjoy the movie when he knows nothing about it - since Taehyun likes it.

Beomgyu does his usual thing; fumbling with Taehyun’s key earrings. And if Taehyun has to find something to hate from his boyfriend, it would be this. He hated how when Taehyun put his head over Beomgyu’s lap, Beomgyu’s hands would find a way to fiddle with his ears,  _ earrings _ to be exact, from his hair. 

Taehyun wants to yell at him, keep your hand on my head, keep stroking it,  _ keep away from my earrings-  _

But Taehyun didn’t. He knows, deep down, Beomgyu doesn’t like it too. He doesn’t like how fate doesn’t give them a chance.

They continue to watch the movie, Taehyun losing the fun for it, and just staring blankly at it. He holds the scream of frustration and anger inside him, leaving a bitter taste to his mouth. And a heavy heart.

It was New Year's Eve, 

Both Taehyun and Beomgyu, escaping from the school's annual New Year's party, looks at the sky littered with starts twinkling at the rooftop, shoulders touching, just enjoying each other's company and looking at the stars together - what they like to do the most, because it makes them feel like they're the only one in this universe. Just two souls, desperately wanting to be together.

The countdown starts.

"Hyung," Taehyun whispers, "I wish we were soulmates." Taehyun's hands reaches for Beomgyu's, and he grabs it, tightly. Assuring his boyfriend that he won't leave, at least, Beomgyu won't. Beomgyu knows. "You're graduating soon."

Without Taehyun continuing, Beomgyu already knows what he's worrying about. Honestly, Beomgyu can't imagine a life without Taehyun. A life with him with anyone else than Taehyun. His other hand which is free from Taehyun's hold, reaches to his hair, stroking it gently, giving him a smile. 

More than him graduating, Beomgyu was more afraid of Taehyun, meeting new people and be the one to leave him instead. Up until this day, he still couldn't believe how this sweet young boy was with him - Beomgyu was still entranced with his presence, willing to be in Beomgyu's presence, instead of anyone else.

Which is why, once Taehyun graduates and meets more people, Beomgyu was afraid, if the hand that he's currently holding on, will be someone else to hold on. Because Beomgyu isn't Taehyun's soulmate. 

Beomgyu ignores the pain in his chest, the fact that he has to let go of the younger when that happens, when he will find someone to share his worries and warmth to, when Taehyun will look at someone else with the same loving eyes to him, when Taehyun finds _the right one_ , as much as he doesn't want to.

But for now, as they're still together, he wants to fight for them. Just for a while, he wants to be with him a little longer. Even when it's on the shadows; where no one else will see them and judge them - for being together, despite not destined.

“I promise you,” Beomgyu whispers in his ears, pulling him into a hug. “I won’t leave you; fuck what the universe says, I’m still going to be with you no matter what.”

Taehyun was a man of morals. He likes to follow what the universe tells him to do.

But now, he never wants it so bad, to break the rule and fuck it. Because he loves  _ Choi Beomgyu.  _ And he curses the universe for it, because Beomgyu wasn’t  _ his.  _

The younger snuggles closer to his hold, hiding his face on his shoulders. “I won’t leave you too,  _ you _ are  _ mine _ . And no lock or key will change that.”

With Taehyun's head buried on Beomgyu's shoulder, Beomgyu could only give kisses to his temple, forehead, and the top of his ears. Taehyun flushes red at the action, not expecting that - and he decides, he likes it better when Beomgyu kisses that part.

The fireworks starts, indicating a new year and a new chapter has been born.

Both of them stays in that position, holding each other tight, wishing that time will stop - so they won’t meet their respective soulmates and stay together. Forever. Regardless of what the universe says. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed this <3 i've written this yesterday in twitter before, but i decided to write more about it and post it here  
> find me here ! i scream about taegyu a lot so let's do it @bbamtyun


End file.
